PERSPECTIVA
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: El pensaba de un modo, ella de otro; el actuaba de un modo y ella de otro, diferentes entre ellos pero compartiendo un gran amor el uno por el otro.


**Título: **PERSPECTIVA

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** K

**Pareja:**Minato x Kushina (Canon)

**Dedicación:** Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"

**Advertencias: **Basado en los hecho ocurridos en el manga, así que podrían encontrar algunos spoilers.

**PERSPECTIVA**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

Cuando Minato Namikaze vio a esa niña de cabello rojo adentrarse al salón se dio cuenta que era diferente, única, especial; su violeta mirada se lo decía, en ella se reflejaba desafío, valentía, rebeldía; y la actitud que mostró con el solo hecho de anunciar su sueño para el futuro lo cautivó.

_-"¡YO VOY A SER LA PRIMER MUJER HOKAGE-TTEBANE!"_-

Le fascino tanto la presencia de Kushina, que al ser su turno de hablar se levantó con entusiasmo.

-_"Yo quiero que todos en la aldea me reconozcan y me convierta en un gran hokage"-_anuncio con una gran sonrisa ilusionado que tanto la pelirroja y él compartían el mismo sueño.

Cuando Kushina Uzumaki vio a aquel niño de rubio cabello levantarse con boba sonrisa en el rostro y notable emoción al decir su sueño le pareció engreído, afeminado y debilucho, al escuchar al ojiazul se carcajeo mentalmente, era imposible para alguien como él llegar a ser Hokage y sobre todo si estaba ella de por medio, ese mocoso "cara bonita" se arrepentiría de sus propias palabras, la única que llegaría a ser una fuerte mujer Hokage sería ella.

Al terminar la clase el pequeño Minato estaba impaciente por presentarse ante la niña nueva, deseaba ser su amigo, conocerla mejor, sin importarle las criticas que hacían de la peculiar pelirroja los demás, de hecho estaba un poco enfadado con ellos por juzgar sin antes darse tiempo a conocer a las personas, por ello mismo su deseo por conocerla.

Al terminar la clase Kushina estaba impaciente por moler a golpes a todos los mocosos que se habían estado burlando de ella, la criticaban y le ponían estúpidos apodos.

-¡Miren, miren, parece un tomate!-escuchó decir a uno de los que por desgracia eran sus compañeros en la academia ninja.

¡Tomate! Ahora si estaba furiosa era cierto que tenía el cabello inusualmente rojo, también era cierto que a veces le molestaba su cabello, pero dejar que otros se burlarán de él era muy diferente.

Kushina no permitió hablar más de su persona y se lanzó feroz a los niños callándolos a punta de golpes.

Al ver lo hecho por Kushina, Minato se quedo callado, sorprendido e impresionado, esa chica cada vez le agradaba más, quería acercarse para ayudarla, pero es detenido por sus amigos.

-¡Estás loco! Vas a terminar igual que ellos –le advirtió su mejor amigo Fugako.

Minato decidió esperar un poco para que la chica se desquitara de sus agresores verbales, los cuales se encontraban temblando de pánico ante la furia Uzumaki, divirtiendo al rubio.

Al ver como el rubio afeminado se dirigía a ella, Kushina se puso en guardia, si ese "cara bonita" venía a burlarse también recibiría su merecido.

-Hola, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con cortesía Minato.

-¡Claro-ttebane! Son patéticos- dijo fieramente la niña -¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-expreso con cierto enfado.

-¡No! Yo…solo…-Minato quería golpearse a sí mismo, siempre fue un poco callado pero nunca se había sentido tan nervioso frente a alguien y en ese momento no podía ni completar una frase.

-El solo quería ver como estabas, no tienes que contestar tan salvajemente –interrumpió su amigo Hiashi Hyuuga.

-En verdad eres una habanera sangrienta-dijo Fugako Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- se exaltó de pronto Kushina.

-¡No dijo nada! –sé apresuro a intervenir el Namikaze –solo venía a ver si estabas bien, soy Minato Namikaze, es un placer conocerte Kushina, bienvenida a Konoha –dijo con rapidez el rubio mientras empujaba a sus amigos lejos de ahí, antes de que otra pelea se desatara, ahora entre los futuros líderes de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga y la feroz Uzumaki.

Mientras se alejaba vio como dos chicas se acercaban a la pelirroja, al parecer Kushina ya iba a tener nuevas amigas.

Y esa fue la primera impresión de cada uno, una positiva y la otra negativa, al parecer Cupido le había hecho una mal jugada a Minato, flechándolo al instante mientras que la flecha destinada a Kushina no había dado en el blanco.

Cupido siempre había sido un niño travieso que se divertía a costa de las desgracias de los inocentes enamorados, claro ejemplo de ello es el amor de Romeo y Julieta, pero Minato pensaba diferente, tal vez el dios del amor no se divertía con él, probablemente todo era una clase de prueba que de seguro él pasaría; Kushina Uzumaki lo había enamorado desde el momento que la vio, no le importaba que ella se mostraba indispuesta a iniciar una amistad, él insistiría y la enamoraría, aunque sus amigos dudaban del hecho, se los demostraría, a ellos y al mismísimo Cupido, Kushina era ideal para ser una Namikaze de eso estaba seguro.

Era su persona ideal, una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con su madre antes de que ésta muriera fue en relación con este tema.

**FLASHBACK**

-Tú sabrás cuando la encuentres hijo –dijo una mujer de largo cabello dorado mientras empujaba el columpio en el cual se hijo estaba sentado.

-¿En serio? Y ¿cómo lo sabré? –preguntaba curioso el pequeño Namikaze.

-Pues al principio sentirás un poco de nervios, entusiasmo por verla, por conocerla, por platicar con ella, estarás dispuesto a cualquier cosa verla feliz, tendrás una atracción que el mismo tiempo aumentará y evolucionará, ella será única para ti- explico detalladamente la joven madre.

-¿Estás segura mamá? –pregunto con desconfianza el niño.

-Por supuesto Minato, ya lo verás –aseguró su madre mientras seguían disfrutando de su tarde juntos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y ahora lo veía, su madre no se equivocó, ella había descrito lo que sentía por Kushina con una gran exactitud incluso antes de que se conocieran.

Cuando Minato se enteró del terrible secuestro de la pelirroja no le importó arriesgar su vida por ir a rescatarla, ni siquiera pensó que su corta edad podría ser algún impedimento al enfrentarse con ninjas experimentados, nunca tuvo miedo, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era preocupación por la chica y enojo hacía los desgraciados que raptaron a la Uzumaki.

Al encontrar los mechones rojos regados, los siguió sin dudarlo y sin esperar ayuda alguna se adentró con sigilo al bosque, en busca de su amada.

Cuando Kushina se enteró que Minato la había ido a rescatar se sorprendió por verlo arriesgarse tanto por alguien como ella que lo único que le había regalado en todo el curso de la academia habían sido desprecio e insultos, ningún gesto amable, al menos que ella recordara.

En el momento que Minato sostenía a Kushina en la copa del alto árbol, la observó con sumo cuidado, aliviado al tenerla en sus brazos totalmente sana, ante el silencio de ambos se decidió hablar, decir lo primero que a su mente venía y fue un pensamiento que siempre quiso expresarle a la chica.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso- dijo con sinceridad, recordando que fue la pista que utilizo para dar con ella, le debía tanto al bello cabello de ella.

En el momento que Kushina estaba siendo sostenida por Minato ya a salvo de los secuestradores, se encontraba sin palabras, el niño que había imaginado débil, resultaba ser un excepcional shinobi a muy poca edad, se sentía una estúpido criticando al Namikaze con desprecio, cuando él solamente le mostraba amabilidad y paciencia; y ahora lo que había mencionado Minato hace unos segundos acerca de su cabello, dejo que su sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas, nadie que no fuera su propia familia le había dicho semejante halago, nunca lo creyó posible, sabía que lo más criticado era su ardiente y llamativa cabellera.

Y ahora ahí estaba en los fuertes brazos de ese guapo chico, el cual le regalaba una hermosa y sobretodo sincera sonrisa.

Y a partir de ahí las cosas cambiaron para fortuna del chico, esa amistad que tanto añoro se le estaba cumpliendo, al parecer Cupido se estaba rindiendo ante su esfuerzo y entusiasmo, no quería forzar nada, seguiría conquistando a la muchacha, poco a poco, seguiría con su desafío ante el dios del amor.

Cuando Kushina se enteró que su destino era ser la siguiente jinchuuriki del kyubi sintió coraje, miedo, todo cambiaría, todo lo que Konoha le había dado ahora se lo estaba quitando y no lo quería; no deseaba alejarse de sus amigos; no quería alejarse de Minato, no después de lo que había cambiado entre ellos, después de que ella se había enamorado de él, no quería ser un monstruo.

-Yo…yo… ¡voy a ser un monstruo!-le confesó a su mejor amigo con temor ante su respuesta.

Cuando Minato se enteró del destino de su mejor amiga y amada en secreto, fue porque la misma chica se lo confesó con amargas lágrimas de coraje, que estaba siendo reflejado en él mismo, Kushina no se merecía sufrir de esa manera, no era justo, la abrazo con ternura limpiando las lágrimas con su mano, tranquilizando a la pelirroja, al parecer Cupido seguía con su prueba.

-No pasa nada Kushina, eres muy fuerte, podrás con ello- trato de darle fortaleza.

-Pero…Mina-chan…esto es muy peligroso para ustedes, mis amigos –le explico su temor sin pena.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo- le aseguro el rubio –arriba esos ánimos Kushina, quiero ver a la Uzumaki que conozco-

-¡Tienes razón-ttebayo! Será pan comido dominar a esa vestida coluda –dijo la chica con alegría al contar con el apoyo de Minato –así que ahora ¡vamos por ramen Mina-chan!-

La vez en que Kushina conoció a Mito Uzumaki su corazón se lleno de alegría y emoción.

-"_Debemos llenar primero el recipiente con amor"-_ fueron las sabias palabras que Mito-sama le había dirigido, que ilusionaron a la pelirroja –haz eso e incluso el jinchuuriki del kyubi tendrá una vida feliz –siguió diciéndole la anciana.

Y ella sería feliz, eso era un hecho.

La vez en que Minato conoció a Mito Uzumaki fue todo un honor, y saber que la propia Kushina le había insistido en ir con ella lo llenaba de felicidad, la anciana los observaba con alegre atención, el permanecía parado frente a ella con Kushina a su espalda asomándose traviesamente por su hombro, mirando con complicidad a la todavía primera jinchuuriki del kyubi, no sabía que pasaba exactamente, pero presentía que Cupido se rendía cada vez mas.

El momento más feliz de Kushina fue cuando Minato se le había confesado, le hablo con claridad y sinceridad.

-Te amo Kushina, desde el momento en que te conocí, y por eso te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – estaban solos en un jardín ubicado detrás de los rostros de los Hokages.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia, Mina-chan, ¡claro que si-ttebane!- grito de emoción y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado sin restricción alguna.

El momento más feliz Minato fue cuando Kushina acepto sus sentimientos, el momento en que supo que Cupido se había rendido ante ellos, en que la flecha del dios del amor había acertado directo al corazón de la chica durante ya un tiempo y el momento en que por primera vez probó los dulces labios de la chica.

El primer beso de ambos, tímido, tranquilo, largo, exquisito, y más de un adjetivo que describiría aquel increíble contacto de amor.

El momento más difícil y doloroso para Minato fue el explicar el temible plan que había creado en su mente a su esposa, encerrar un monstruo en su propio hijo, ¿Qué clase de padre se había convertido?, pero era lo mejor, su instinto se lo decía y no estaba equivocado, su instinto nunca se equivocaba, por él llego a ser un gran shinobi, se convirtió en Hokage, y sobre todo había encontrado al amor de su vida, a su Kushina y ahora estaba frente a ella y a su rubio retoño a pocos minutos de abandonar esta vida y confiar en que su hijo tendría un gran futuro, estaba seguro que sería su más grande orgullo.

-Será la persona que abrirá el camino del futuro de nuestro mundo –fueron las seguras palabras del cuarto hokage al actuar.

El momento más difícil y doloroso para Kushina fue el decir adiós a la otra persona que en nueve meses se había ganado su cariño y amor, alejarse de su pequeño tesoro le dolía de sobremanera, pero era lo mejor, Minato estaba en lo correcto, ella lo sabía, aunque se sentía de lo peor en hacerle eso a Naruto, era egoísta al permitir que su propia sangre cargara con un futuro incierto, ella tuvo miedo cuando se entero de su destino como jinchuuriki y ahora ¿qué es lo que hacía? Condenaba a su pequeño con esa monstruosa carga y aparte lo dejaba solo, también fue el momento en que más temor sintió.

A todos nos llega la felicidad, después de oscuridad, dolor y sufrimiento, si somos pacientes y sabemos confiar en nosotros mismos, esa lucecita de dicha nos alumbrará y nos acompañará más allá de nuestra existencia, eso lo saben a la perfección Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y se dieron cuenta de ello al escuchar a su ya adolescente hijo.

-Estoy aquí sano y feliz, me alegro mucho de ser su hijo– fueron las últimas palabras que Naruto le dijo a su mamá, las cuales también fueron escuchadas por su orgulloso padre.

Y ahora ambos ya están reunidos de nuevo, felices estrechados en un fuerte abrazo mientras observan las valientes acciones de su hijo, el cual parará esa guerra y traerá un futuro de felicidad a todos los habitantes de las naciones ninja, no se equivocaron, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es su más grande orgullo y el fruto de un verdadero y absoluto amor.

**FIN**

**Ya quería escribir una pequeña historia de este modo, como pudieron leer y el título lo dice es un poco la manera en que cada uno de ellos vieron lo que pasaba en sus vidas, trate de poner hechos relevantes de la parejita.**

**Estoy emocionada por este concurso antes que nada porque ya vamos por 100 HISTORIAS MINAKUSHI! Me alegra que el movimiento crezca cada vez más! Muchas gracias a todos! y no hay que parar vamos a llenar el mundo fanfiction de MinaKushi! Siii!**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, los reviews siempre los agradeceré muuucho y ahora también estaré muy agradecida si me hago merecedora de su voto en el poll d****e MinKus BN (****h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn****) que aparecerá ****a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio xD**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Nos vemos **

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
